


Doll Maker Rick

by AndrogynousBlackBox



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, origin story for rick oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrogynousBlackBox/pseuds/AndrogynousBlackBox
Summary: All his creations are perfect and he loves them all.





	Doll Maker Rick

Rick from dimension D011 have been just a week back on Smith’s house when Morty dies upon finding himself as the victim of a car accident. Rick never had any time to connect with this Morty, so he meant nothing for him, but he did see how devastated his loss was on the rest of the family. Beth’s drinking become worse than he was to the point that she is no functional anymore, now they depend only on Jerry to sustain the family. 

The night after the funeral Beth is in the door of the garage and she begs her to do something, anything that could bring her son back. “I don’t care what you have to do, just bring him back!” she scream to his face before falling against his chest, silent tears still falling from her face even if she is asleep. Rick puts her on bed and attempts for something. If that didn’t work, well, he could always grab some rickless Morty and just implant on him enough knowledge to pass as the original. But somehow he thinks is going to work.

 

The first step is obviously dig up the body and make it look as he didn’t. In his lab he subtracts the brain and basically throws the rest to the garbage. It has been some time, but in theory something about Morty should be just ingrained somewhere there, tattooed on his dried vein and grey mater. Ricks spends the whole night and the rest of the next day until he has the formula somewhat figured out. 

Beth is in the kitchen, about to grab her third cup of wine in the last hour, when she suddenly let it fall from his hand and into the sink, where is shatters. She doesn’t scream, but her face still looks like she want to. Rick explain to her that the doll right at his side is Morty and he proves by saluting his mom. “M-mom!” with that broken voice of teenager that it was his. It looks like him, it moves like him, even sounds like him, but his eyes are glassy, every joint is keep together by what seem spherical forms and his jaw has two distinctive lines that allow the mouth to move every time he talks. 

That is not Morty, but she is so desperate that forces herself to smile and hugs the little doll. He is not warm when he returns the hugs and his laugh contain a hollow sound that wasn’t there before. 

It works. For some time. Beth is sober enough one day to realize one part of her son is rotting away on that doll and is going to probably going to rot there for all eternity unless she does something about it. That thing is just a fucking toy his father made. Nothing else. So she grabs an axe and waits on the garage until her father and Morty are back. When they see her Rick is confused, and for that too slow to notice the axe and unable to stop the swing that end up buried on the face of the doll Morty.

She break the porcelain face, and she thinks she is screaming now, but she is letting out a soft grunt when her axe come back to her clean, no signs of a brain resurrected. Where is it, where is it. The chest. The heart. She goes at it again, Morty still standing, Rick tries to stop her but doesn’t want to end up hurt either and axe destroy his chest, letting out a single puff of white dust before finally falling to the ground. Beth keeps going at it but there is no blood, no heart, nothing.

She turns to see Rick and it scares her the horror on his face. “Why the fuck did you that?” he demands, “What the hell?” He seems too in shock to anything more complex and Beth does not understand. Morty was dead already, isn’t he? Isn’t this finally letting him go? Shouldn’t be this a good thing?

The unibrow of his father gets lower. That wasn’t a simulation, a clone or anything like that, said Rick. That was Morty, the soul of Morty, that could feel and think like Morty did. That white stuff that blow like cocaine from a gigolo’s ass? That was Morty. Congratulations, Beth, you just killed your own son a second time and this one with the memory of his own mother attacking him.

Beth let’s the axe fall and tries to excuse herself. She thought Morty was suffering, she thought she was saving him, she thought… But Rick is not interested in helping her now. On their adventures he had known Morty and he was going to miss him than he ever expect it possible. That night he leaves the family again, Beth so drunk over the couch that doesn’t realize about anything and will continue to not notice many hours later.

Rick installs himself on the Citadel, making toys either for the Rick on the backdoor or Morty on the front one. He was always pretty good about it and he does feel a pure sense of pride seeing the look of wonder and admiration on everyone’s eyes, just like the ones of Beth were some time when she as a kid. Because of the backdoor, sometimes he hears conversation he probably he shouldn’t have and Rick give him invitations for especial event. It’s through those circumstances that Rick discovers secrets centers where Rick go to fulfill their secret desires and for some, for a good price or excellent recommendation, that included secret encounter with a especial kind of Morty.

Mortys that were horny than usual one and have come to the point where they don’t care on what they get off to, as long as they can do. Rick observes his friends and clients engage with them, noticing how they are so similar to his but so different. There are not much and when each are going back their own home, one of the Ricks mentions how he wished he could take one of those Mortys home. He would pay good money for it, too, but none of the clubs where they go accept his money and he wouldn’t grab just any Morty of the street, who knows what they have.

The next week he contact that same Rick and invites him to the storage room. Here, sitting on chair, a doll Morty raises his head and smiles upon seeing the second Rick, extending his hands to him. After examination and seeing that not only he had all the parts, that all felt as real as it could be, that he could even be separated and his part replaced with whatever was fit, the other Rick is making such offers but Rick is modest: he can take it but what he needs to do is expand the voice. Make everyone knows those dolls are available and can be modified however someone wants. Rick promises them they are not like any robot he has seen before. These are the real deal.

They follow every order and will do anything his Rick tells him, no hesitation and no questions. Of course, it becomes a success, and nobody questions for a second how the hells is possible. They supose it must be something on the same material they are made off that contains the AI, but they don’t find anything and their dolls are all as light as if they were just hollow inside.

His works extend to much more than just Ricks with a kink. Ricks wishing for dolls with more anatomical parts that work properly for experimentation, dolls that bleed, dolls that react, dolls prepared to defend. Whatever the client need, Ricks provides and nobody seems to care much or at all about the population of rickless Morty on Morty Town slowly going down.

A little fun fact that he discovered the first time: if you can catch a soul inside a computer, you can control it’s behavior and memories as much as you want. Such as eliminating that moment your grandpa pushed you in front of a moving car by accident just to try to scare you. Or how much you are scared of needless. Or how pain was never pleasant before. Or how to be wary of Ricks or whatever it was necessary.

It’s a work of art, tells Rick looking at his creation walk alongside a new Rick. They are all so unique, so especial, so gracefully molded to perfection, and he loves them all.


End file.
